The One Person to Love Snape
by Jade1377
Summary: A girl from a distant land comes and changes thing for the better? Severus falls for an angel with attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Being a witch is hard enough when you have no friends. I am Pandora O'Hara. I was born in America and went to a wizard school there. I was not popular or even liked at my old school. I wasn't smart enough or pretty enough. I was just in the way most of the time. I sighed and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had long black hair that curled at the bottom. It stopped just above the small of my back. I looked at my face. Pouty lips that were a pale shade of pink. My eyes weren't just green but they were an emerald green. My eyes were at times admired but I as a person was not good enough for some of my classmates. I wore glasses that gave me a librarian look. I had always wanted to have a friend but people just didn't like me. Why would this school in England be any different?

I sighed as my father drove me to a train station. I did not talk as we drove. I normally do not talk unless I truly need to. My father understood this and enjoyed the silence that I had given him. But he did enjoy hearing me speak to him. He loved our little chats even if they were few and far between.

We got to King's Cross and we walked through the magical barrier to platform 9 ¾. I grabbed my trunk from my father and made sure that it was given to an attendant to put on the train. I picked up my black cat and turned to my father. "I will see you later daddy." I said sweetly. I always loved my father. I am the biggest daddy's girl. "I'll write you later in the week pumpkin. Show them what us O'Hara's are all about ok?" He said to me and kissed my brow. I nodded and got on the train. My cat Jack was sitting on my shoulder watching the world go by as I walked. We walked from compartment to compartment to find almost all of them full. I finally came to one that only had two people in it. A boy with long blond hair and an attitude that said that I had money and I can get anything I want. The other boy had short black hair and a slightly large nose. It worked well with his face structure. I knocked on the door and opened it to ask. "May I sit with you two?" I asked sweetly. The blonde one smiled and replied. "Of course you can my sweet. You are new to the school correct?" He watched me closely as I sat down next to the darker of the two. "Yes I am. I transferred from the school in America. My name is Pandora O'Hara." I said as I offered my hand to the blonde and the black hair boys. "Lucius Malfoy." "Severus Snape." The black hair boy said. "Severus mmm I like that name. It sounds very noble." I told him and smiled. He just stared at me and went on to reading a newspaper. I saw a picture about somebody called you know who. I blinked a couple of times and giggled to myself.

"What is so funny my dear?" Lucius asked. "This you know who character. He isn't so bad. I thought this guy would be a challenge. I guess I was wrong." I said to him and put Jack in my lap. I pulled his brush out of my pack and started to brush his short hair. "He is the heir to Slytherin." Malfoy harped at me. I just blinked at him and shook my head. "And? Just because you have a famous family member does not make you a great wizard." I said as I brushed Jack's head. He loved the attention. "What would you know about great wizards anyway you American chit." Lucius growled at me. I looked at him and then back to Severus. "Do you truly wish to know dear boy?" I asked and put Jack on the seat next to me. I smiled sweetly at them both and opened my hand. In the palm of my hand a spark appeared and fire started to dance wildly there. The flame started to take the shape of a lion and snarled loudly at the boys. Lucius jumped while Severus just stared at me. "Fear doesn't make you powerful my dear Mr. Malfoy. Magic is most powerful with love. Love and trust." I said and stood up. Jack walked with me as the two of us were leaving the compartment. "It was a pleasure to meet you Severus Snape. I hope we meet again very soon." I said to him and closed the door. Jack and I walked until a little worm of a boy bumped into me. "I am so sorry! I was…" He stopped talking when he looked up to see me. Three other boys came out of nowhere and stared at me. "Well hello. My name is Sirus Black and I would love to help you get back to heaven my darling angel." He said smoothly and kissed my hand. I sighed and grabbed him by his nose. "You are a fowl little dog aren't you." I moved him a little bit and just smiled. "I have no desire to have a foul dog, his flea infested rat and a wolf and deer bothering me. So keep your sexual remarks to yourself." I hissed at him and walked into their compartment. Locking it so no one could come in. They screamed at the door but I just giggled and continued to pet my darling little Jack. Boys were so easy to mess with. They are so easy to make them do all the hard work.

Time went by and we finally got to Hogwarts. I smiled and walked to a carriage that was going to take us to the castle. I climbed in only to see Severus walk up behind me and clime in with me. "Hello again Master Snape. Did you enjoy the show I put up for you?" I asked sweetly waiting on him to answer my question. "It was very good. I liked the part when you called them flea ridden." Severus said in a hushed tone. I smiled and giggled. We didn't talk for the rest of the ride but it was enjoyable enough for me. I peered out of the window to stare up at Hogwarts. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony was boring as hell. I was sorted into Ravenclaw and I sat down in the table dedicated to my group. I grabbed my bag and grabbed a book. My father and I loved reading and we buy books almost every chance we get. The one I decided to buy this week were cookbooks. Someone was going trying to talk to me when I sighed and glared at them. "I am sorry but I have no desire to talk to you Miss Evans. I wish you good night." I growled at the student and walked to the Ravenclaw dorms. I knew Snape was watching me and I didn't know how to take that bit of information.

FF about a week

Tuesday afternoon was rather boring. I had been in a weeks' worth of classes and all I want to do is study and be left alone. I sat at the trunk of the Whomping Willow and read my book. Nature for some reason never really bothered me. If a plant was meant to kill a person it protected me. I had never figured out why it was that trees, plants, flowers and other flora didn't really have an issue with me. I just took it for what it was and went on with my life. I finished the chapter I was in when I looked up and saw Severus Snape staring at me. I smiled warmly at him and waited for him to speak. He just stared at me so I started the conversation. "Yes Master Snape? What can I help you with?" I asked him kindly. "What are you doing?" He asked as he stared at the tree then back at me. "I am reading a book and sitting with my favorite tree. What are you doin?" I asked him and tilted my head a little. "I am just curious about you. You don't talk to anyone except teachers and people always see you with a book whether it is a school book or a regular book you have had sent to you from your family. I wanted to know why you are being this way." He said in a way that made me think that there was more to the statement then he wanted to tell me. "I didn't have any friends back in America and I don't expect to make friends here. The only thing I wish for is to have the best grades I can get and do the same job with my father." I told him plain and simple. He looked at me some more and sat down in front of me. "Why would you wish to be alone?" He asked. I thought about his question. It was very deep and I thought it was a good question.

"I don't want to be alone Master Snape. I want a man to love me for who I am. I want the love worth dying for but I haven't found someone who I can give my heart and soul to." I told him and looked off into the distance. The Whomping Willow reached its branch down and gave my cheek a rub. I smiled and patted the branch. Severus blinked at the events that lay before him in wonder. "Why do you call me Master Snape?" He asked me again. I looked back at him and smiled. "You are the closest thing to a friend I will ever have but you never gave me permission to call you by your first name so I will not assume anything if you are not ready for it." I told him calmly. He looked happily amused by my answer. I hoped it was what he wanted because it was the truth. "Call me Severus. I enjoy your company far more than most people in our year." He said and turned his head to see four Gryindors that were going to come this way. "Want to see a trick Severus?" I asked in a whisper. He nodded slowly a little worried about what I was going to do.

I smiled and tapped the Whomping Willow twice and it shook a little then the roots started to move. They stretched under the earth towards James, Sirius, Peter and Remus; stopping right under their feet. I looked at them and gave them a smirk. "Oh you what are you doing with Snivilus? Think that you can bribe him to help you with your potions work if you show him a good time?" Sirius barked at us with a very unattractive face on. I rolled my eyes at his comment and snapped my finger. The roots suddenly shot out of the ground and grabbed all four of the boys by their feet. The roots now held them upside down and kept them that way. I gathered everything that I had and motioned for Severus to rise. We walked towards them slowly and stared at them while the rest of the school stared on in awe. "If I were you Sirius Black I would be kinder to others. You never know when your future may rely on someone else." I told him and snapped my fingers again. The Willow then flung them into the lake and retreated its roots back under ground. Severus was laughing at what had happened and for some reason it made me happy that he was laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks had come and gone an it's now all Hollow's Eve. My favorite holiday in the world! I got excited about the holiday and I ran to the forbidden forest. I was looking for a flower that I would use to help me with my Halloween costume. It was a sorbet rose and I was hoping to draw it so I can make my costume.

I ran to the very edge when someone screamed at me. I turned and saw that it was Severus; he looked a little flushed as he ran after me. "What are you doing? You know the forest is forbidden!" He half screamed at me. I giggled a little at him and waited for him to calm down.

"I am here to find a flower to help me with my costume. It's a rose called a sorbet rose. It's so beautiful and all I need to do is draw a sketch of it and then I can start on it tonight. Why are you so worried about me?" I asked as I popped my head this way and that looking for this flower that was there I just couldn't get a good look at it. I growled a little then used my wand to bring the flower to me.

It and a clod of dirt came floating to me slowly. I smiled at the beautiful rose and conjured a pot for it. I transplanted the flower and continued to watch it with intense interest. "This is what you could have been attacked for? A bloody plant?" Severus screamed at me. I rolled my eyes and just looked up at him. "This flower is my family's flower. It's on our family crest, it is beautiful and resourceful. So yes I tempted fate and went to get a flower of my own." I told him as I picked up the pot and started to walk back to the school. He walked with me and just stared at the plant.

"It is beautiful" He whispered thinking that I did not hear him. I smiled sweetly at him and hugged the pot closer to my body. _Why am I feeling this way? Do I care about Severus? More than just a friend?_ I thought to myself as we walked into the Hogwarts. I was heading over to the Ravenclaw's house when I heard something that made me ill.

"Well well well what do we have here? A coward with greasy hair and a picky little tramp." The voice said as a round of laughter bombarded my ears. I sighed and turned to see Sirius and his friends. This was turning out so good until dog breath showed up. "What do you want Black? I can feel my I.Q. slipping away from me as we speak." I hissed at him and stood next to Severus. I wasn't about to let him face this fool alone.

"I just wanted to know what it is you see in that greasy git? I mean does he even pay you well?" Sirius asked. I looked at him with great disdain. I put my pot down and looked him dead in the eye. "I would rather be married to Severus Snape for the rest of my life then even entertain the idea of doing anything romantic with the likes of you." I said coldly. He was a little taken aback at my statement but bounced back after a second or two.

"Oh and why is that?" He asked, I just shook my head and stared at him. "Besides the fact that he is a very smart person, oh I don't know how about the fact that he doesn't see me as a sexual object that he must horde over others. He would cherish my mind, body and my heart. He would be able to hold a conversation while you would resort to sex at the last minute. You aren't man enough to handle me or any woman of worth. Besides he is more than likely hung like a horse while you're wondering around with a Chihuahua dick." I said with no emotion and no remorse.

I grabbed his hand and I made him follow me as we walked towards the great hall. I was so angry that I did not notice that Severus was trying to tell me something. I just kept walking and didn't stop till we were right in front of the Ravenclaw's table. I sat him down and placed my pot on the table. "You alright now?" He asked gently and continued to look at me. I looked at him and sat down in a huff. "No I am not. I do not understand why they wish to bother you. You are not a bad person and they think that you are just because you are a slytherin." I said and grabbed his hand and almost cried.

I was never one who like bullies so seeing people bully my friend for truly no real reason upset me. He looked amazed by what I had said and did something I never thought he would ever do. He hugged me and started to rub my back to calm me down. I was tense for a few then I relaxed and hugged him back. I snuggled into his chest and smiled. "Never let what they say to you bother you Severus. They are just fools who couldn't see some one of worth if one shot them in the arse." I whispered into his chest and he nodded.

"As long as you are here I think I can weather out the fools." I heard him say. He was a very sweet guy, it's too bad that no one will see it.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in the great hall in between classes reading a book. It was not a book for any school work but I had been wanting to read it for a while now. It was a muggle book but it still looked interesting.

I was only two pages in when I felt someone behind me. I smirked cause the only person who would even dare to be behind me was Severus. I turned my head and low and behold it was Severus. I smiled warmly at him and patted the seat next to me.

"What are you reading this time Pandora?" He asked me. The book in my hand was small and gray. The pages were lined with a red film so to make the gray pop more.

"The Horrorscopes. It's a muggle book to celebrate Halloween. I love this holiday, so me and my father go a little over board. Buy many books that has anything to do with the holiday, dress the house with Halloween things and dress up in costume so we can enjoy the holiday more!" I told him excited about the holiday. For some reason the holiday alone made me happy.

"What are you going to do this year?" He asked. He looked as if he was a little worried that whatever I was going to do would end up being horrible for him. I thought about it then stared at him.

"I am going home for the day and celebrating the holiday in style. Do you want to come with me?" I asked. His face brighten up a bit. As if this was a gift from the pope.

"Are you sure that your dad will not mind?" He was tentative about it but I could tell that he really wanted to come with me.

"Daddy will love seeing you. I have told him about you. He has been wanting to meet the boy who had became my first friend." I told him and grabbed his hand walked towards the headmaster's office.

"Smarties" I told the gargoyle an watched it moved. We ran up the stairs and ran into his office. Dumbledore just looked at us and smiled. I knew that look cause my father would do it too.

"I need your mirror Professor. Daddy needs to know this straight away." I told him walking towards a large mirror. It was just a large standing mirror but only to those who didn't know any better.

I tapped the glass and waited for my father to show up on the screen. His head floated in front of me and smiled warmly. His short black hair reminded me of my long black hair. His eyes were blue and reminded me of ice while mine were brown as chocolate.

"Well my little angel you finally call me on this mirror huh?" He said and laughed at me. He knew that I had a hard time dealing with mirrors. I didn't like the fact that some people could be looking through the glass while I dress or brush my teeth.

"Yes daddy. I wanted to tell you that I am bringing a friend over for Halloween. He hasn't seen how we do it so I thought it would be fun to show him what we do." I explained to him and pointed to Severus from behind me.

Severus smiled a little and looked oddly at the mirror. He didn't really know what he was to say to him. He wasn't good with dealing with peoples parents. Wait correct that he wasn't good with people to begin with their age did not matter.

"You are the boy who has befriended my dear Pandora?" He asked and looked him up and down.

"Yes Mr. O'Hara I am your daughter's friend. She seems overly excited about this day and I am to see what the fuss is about." He replied calmly as to not offend the father of his only friend.

"Oh dear boy you have no idea what you're in for. Go ahead my darling and bring your friend this will be fun to show him what you and I do." Her father said and smiled at his offspring.

"Thank you daddy. We will be on our way tomorrow. Expect us by pumpkin ok." I told him and gave him a thumb up. He nodded and disappeared from view.

"How do you expect us to travel by pumpkin Pandora?" Severus asked as we thanked the headmaster and left his office.

"Easy I have a seed that can turn into a carriage and take us to my father's home." I explained as I showed him a seed that I had in my pocket. He stared at the seed for a while and just nodded.

We walked to our rooms and started to pack up. As we were getting ready Professor Dumbledore was telling all of our teachers that we are going to be at my house for Halloween so they are not to expect us while we are having fun.

I smiled at the prospect of having fun with my father and Severus. That night I couldn't even fall asleep. I just sat there until I got an idea. I grabbed two journals and put a spell on one of them. I made it so who ever I gave one of these to he would be able to write in it and I could read what he wrote and reply back to him.

I made it small and wrapped it around Jack's neck. I told him to find Severus and make sure he enlarges it so he can write in it. Jack nodded and scampered off to the Slytherin dorms.

I waited a good ten minutes until the journal started to glow blue. I smiled and opened it. There in the book was his writing. I smiled and read it.

_S: Hello Pandora. Couldn't sleep either?_

_P: Ha ha no. I was just too excited about showing you my home. That and I know you are going to love watching my Jack and daddy being retarded._

_S: Oh? I doubt your father will be anything but a decent adult. _

_P: My dad is a giant kid. He loves this holiday because it brings our family together. _

_S: You weren't together before?_

_P: We were but…its hard to explain. I love my father and he loves me. We never doubted that but since my mother is gone it is very difficult for us to open up. But because of you and this holiday we will be closer together._

_S: Me? What did I do?_

_P: You became my friend. America was a hell on earth and I dreaded coming here. Until I met you._

After I wrote that I blushed a little. I kinda hoped that he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Why would Severus even see me as someone wroth while?" I said to myself and shook my head.

_S: You are a good person Pandora. You are my only friend in this school since she left me for that Potter boy._

_P: If she doesn't understand the whole thing and thinks that because you did one bad thing that she should ruin your guys relationship than she is an idiot. If it happened to me yeah I would be upset at you but I wouldn't end our friendship over what basically is Potter and his friends fault._

_S: You mean that?_

_P: Of course. You were upset because of James and them. You were embarresed cause Lily saved you. It was the last straw. So yeah I would have done the same thing. _

_S: Pandora what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?_

_P: You let your black hair grow and you read books. That is what got me._

_S: That and my horse dick?_

_P: HAHAHAHAHAHA yeah that too. Even though I'll never see it I am sure that when you have sex you'll end up killing the poor girl._

_S: Please I would never do such a thing. She just wouldn't be able to walk correctly for a week._

_P: ooo Severus has jokes._

_S: You know it._

I just smiled as we continued to write each other for another hour. This boy has done something I never thought I would be able to do. I giggled and went to bed with a smile on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning light slowly crept into my room but for once it didn't wake me. I was already up and packed. I had collected everything I needed for the trip and was getting ready to carry it down stairs. Once I got to the main hall I noticed that not only was Severus late but he still had my cat.

I smirked and got out the journal. I whispered a bell to sound on the other end and waited. I didn't expect for him to get a little upset with me.

_S: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?_

_P: Easy silly I told you last night that you needed to be up early so we can get home in time to do some prep work._

_S: So sending a fog horn was your way of waking me?_

_P: Worked didn't it?_

_S: I'll be there in 10._

_P: Alright_

I sat down in the great hall giggling to myself. Today was going to be so much fun. I could not wait to show Severus my home.

I glanced around looking the great hall and smiled. I saw that there was jack-o-lanterns floating around and the fire was turned black. I giggled and enjoyed the feeling I was getting from the environment.

I heard the door open and there they stood. Jack my black cat and Severus. I smiled at them both and walked up to them. Severus looked just a little annoyed.

"Do you know how much it hurts to pry your cat out of my chest?" He growled at me and glared at Jack. Jack looked at him while licking his lips.

"Oh don't bother trying to be mad at him. He does it to me too. It's his way of making sure that you aren't going any where. That and he just doesn't want to feel alone." I explained as I grabbed Jack and walked outside.

He just huffed and followed me to the grounds of Hogwarts. I stopped in front the lake and grabbed a pumpkin seed. I placed it on the ground and took my wand out.

"Wanna see something cool and retarded at the same time?" I asked Severus while slowly waving my wand around.

"Blow me away." He said and looked as if he was just soo put out. I rolled my eyes.

"Bibbity, Bobbity Boo!" I said and shot the pumpkin. It grew very large and it hollowed itself out. A glass window appeared on the side and a door. It was still orange but it was very large and now looked as if it was made of wood and glass instead of a plant.

"That was your spell?" He asked, he was a little unimpressed. I raised an eyebrow at him and just shook my head.

"I don't see you bring a pumpkin carriage out of a seed." I replied and walked towards it. I opened it and got in. There were some seats and an area for our bags. I put my bag down and waited for him to get in.

He walked in and placed his bag next to mine. The three of us sat down an got ready for the ride. I tapped the pumpkin with my wand and it started to walk with its vines to my father's house.

FF about an hour and a half

We got to my father's in record time. It was a normal mansion but it wasn't what it looked like. I mean yes we own the mansion but we got it from an uncle who passed on. That is the only real reason why we even have it.

"Your home is very large." Severus said. He looked at the whole building and then back to me.

"Yeah it is pretty big. I am glad that Uncle Sebastian gave it to us when he died or I would not be able to come to London." I replied as we walked to the front door.

"You didn't buy it?" He asked a little surprised.

"No silly My father wanted a change but really couldn't afford for us to move so he went through a list of family members who was in an area where he wished to move. He called my uncle and asked him for the home so we could move and start over. Uncle understood and agreed. The rest is legal history." I explained as we stood at the front door.

I rang the bell and waited. I was used to the eye door knocker staring at us but Severus well he was not ready for it. He just stared at the eye and tried to stay face.

"Severus the Eye is only a spell so Daddy can see who is at the front door. If it was someone he didn't want to see he can ignore them and let them waste their time standing here." I explained when the door opened.

"Daddy!" I screamed happily and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead.

"My little nightmare I am so glad your home. Are you ready to help your old man out with this Halloween?" He asked as he let us in. Jack went running around with Zero our white cat. The two of the just ran and started chasing a fake mouse.

"Daddy this is my friend Severus. Severus this is my daddy." I introduced them both and they shook hands.

"It's an honor to greet you sir." Severus said to him and regarded him with respect.

"You are the man who befriended my little Pandora. You must have something great in you to see her for her true self." My dad said and smiled down at him. My dad was a very sweet man but a little weird at times.

"So what's the plan daddy?" I asked as I tried to get us to walk into the library. It was basically our headquarters. He started to walk and explain what we were going to do.

We would have gotten far if it wasn't for the fact that Severus looked around the room that we were in in awe.

"This is your library? It's huge." He said and looked at all the empty book cases.

"Yeah we have a lot of books so we need the space. Since we haven't unpacked all of the books we haven't put them in the right places." Daddy told him and pointed to a small pile of books there were ready to be put away.

"Is that the pile of books that you have read so far?" Severus asked.

"Yes, when we are done with a book we put it on the table to be put in a shelf that would fit the category. Each shelf is a section in the library. Like the one near the window is for cookbooks and the section next to that one is for potion books. Right now we only have five books unpacked and red so we don't have a whole lot to put away but it is time so I can put them away." I said as I grabbed a small basket and placed some of the books into the basket.

One was a romance book so I placed it in the section that it was meant for. I did the same thing for a mystery book. The last one in the basket was an erotica. I went over to that shelf and placed it on a shelf.

Severus just stared at the large room and all the open spaces for future books. He was a bit jealous but in the back of his mind he knew that if he ever needed a book Pandora would have no problem with letting him borrow one. This room was a site to behold indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

We talked for a while and finally decided that we are going to dress the house to be as if it was haunted. We worked for hours and finally the whole house was decked out to the nines.

"Daddy this is one of your best ideas so far." I told him as we looked at our hard work.

"Is this all you do Pandora?" Severus asked and looked around.

"No silly boy I work the front door and bring the kids in to the house to enjoy the haunted house. You two can either stay here and help me or go to the village party. Either way you must enjoy Halloween with Pandora Severus." My father said and started to get dressed.

"What would you like to do Pandora?" Severus asked me.

I thought about it and couldn't really decide.

"Well which sounds like it'll be more fun? Going to a party with the kids or staying here and scaring kids? I don't really care." I informed him as I got the picture of the sorbet rose and started to work on my dress.

Severus just watched me as I created a dress that looked just like the flower. It was a full ball gown and high heel shoes that match. I made a clothe tiara with a shear veil and fingerless gloves. The dress was beautiful.

"Well now for your costume Severus. What do you want to dress as?" I asked him and waited for his answer.

"I am not sure. I was thinking about going as the Phantom of the Opera." Severus replied and looked kinda embarrassed.

"I love that idea. Here I have the costume here in one of our closets. We can try it out and then fix it so it'll fit you." I told him and led him to my father's wardrobe.

You see my father creates potions for people but he also works as a costume designer for muggles. He makes a costume for people and plays but when he is done creating one he also creates a magical copy. So that he has a copy of his work forever.

We walked into the room and I looked through all of the costumes he has created and I found the outfit. I showed it to Severus and for once he smiled.

"I like the work that your does. It is very well done. I will wear it." He said and gently took the outfit from me and went to a room so he can change.

I used my wand and brought my dress to me. I went to a bathroom and changed there. I walked out of the room after I made sure that everything was put in the right place. I went into the closet and found Severus there. He was in the outfit and it fit him well.

"Well Phantom I do say your outfit looks great on you. I approve." I told him as I examined his outfit.

"You look like a lady of flowers. It is beautiful on you Pandora." He replied and took my hand.

I blushed and lead him to my father. We stood there in front of him and the two cats. My father looked happy an somewhat proud of us. I didn't really know what I was supposed to do so I just smiled and blushed for my father.

"You two look spelended. I like the work I have done but you my dear Pandora did the best work to date. You have my skill with a needle but your mother's skill in spells." He told me and Severus as he gave me a hug.

"So father are you ready to start the haunted house?" I asked him.

"Yes but we don't have a back story." My father told us and we all thought for a second.

"How about the Phantom and his Lady Rose fall in love but die and now their souls can't find rest because of their tragic death." Severus said and waited for an answer from the two of us.

We nodded and started to make sure that the whole house was ready for this. After an hour of work we opened the doors for the children. They came to the house in groups of five or less. Severus told his part of the story as I told my half later. At the end of the trip we looked at each other and then we scared the children cause we walked right threw them. They ran screaming from the house with a small bag of treats.

After doing this for hours on end it was finally time to close down the haunted house. We walked to the living room and giggled.

"Wasn't that fun!" I yelled at him in excitement.

"This has been the more fun I have ever had. I think I will come here for every Halloween." Severus said and smiled like a child.

This is the true holiday spirit! Creating havoc and having fun, eating candy till you puke. Severus was finally able to be a kid again. Even if it was only for a day.

"Well Severus that is why we love this holiday. It makes it so we can have fun. I am glad that we were able to share this Severus." I told him as I walked him to his room. He looked a little tired and I just smiled.

"Go to sleep sweet boy, I will talk to you in the morning." I told him and opened the door for him.

He nodded and kissed my forehead before he walked into the room. He closed the door and I didn't hear anything else from him.

I stood there not sure on what to do. He just kissed me, we just celebrated a holiday that was important to me…and he met my father…If I didn't know any better I would think that I was in love with Severus Snape….

"Fuck my life." I moan to myself as I went to my room.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween was over and we had to return to Hogwarts. We rode the pumpkin back to school and talked about what my father and I do on other holidays and about my other family members.

"Severus what about your family?" I had asked and looked into his eyes.

He looked a little upset and his posture looked as if he did not want to talk about it.

"My mother was a witch and my father a muggle. He doesn't like magic and well…" Severus stopped and looked off into the distance.

I gathered what he was trying to say and thought for a moment.

"You know if you ever want to stay with me and father we will be more than welcome to have you. We can even make a room just for you." I told him and smiled warmly.

Severus looked at me quickly and just stared at me. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened a little.

"You would do that for me?" He asked as if someone being kind to him was a foreign idea.

"Severus you are my friend and my father loves you. So if you ever need a safe place to stay then yes we will let you stay with us." I told him happily and grabbed his hand.

He just thought about it for a few then nodded. I smiled warmly and we continued our trip back to Hogwarts. Once we arrived we walked around the grounds and just well did what we always did.

Time has come and gone and we were as close as ever. I had come to terms with my love for Severus. I had not known as way to tell him but I know that soon I will tell him everything. For now his friendship was enough.

It was two weeks before Christmas and I had decided to go home for the holiday.

"Hey Severus are you packed?" I asked as we were walking to charms class.

"Why would I be packed?" He looked a little confused as we sat down.

"Oh that easy silly I told you when we, being father and I, will always have our door open for you. So for the holiday you can have your own room and come stay with us." I explained and started on the lesson that we had today.

"Oh yes I remember. Alright I will be glad to stay with you and your father." Severus replied and we started our lesson.

We walked from our lesson to the tree outside near the lake. We sat down and looked off into the distance. We enjoyed our company until the Maurders showed up.

"Oh look its Snivellus and his little slut." Sirus said with a smirk on his face.

I growled and glared at him. Severus grabbed my hand and looked at me telling me not to do anything stupid.

"Sirus I do not understand why you have to be such a complete fool. Neither of us have done anything to you, neither of us want you here and to top it off no one wants to have to listen to your mouth." Severus said and tried to walked us away from them but James stopped us.

"Who said that you two are going to just walk away from us?" James asked and kept his wand point at us.

"Now what makes you think we can't get away from the three of you fools. A dog with mange, a dear with lime disease and a rat…Not much of a challenge." I growled at them and let my magic bleed into the earth so the tree. It wove the roots right under all three of them and waited.

"What I want to know is why you always choose that greasy git over me? I mean he isn't even that good looking?" Sirus screamed and pointed his wand at Severus and me.

I growled loudly and triggered my magic to capture the three idiots in the roots of the tree. They were held upside down by the ankles and wrists. The tree held onto them with a grip like a vise. Remus watched in wonder as they dangled in the air. My eyes were ablaze with anger and the wind whipped my hair into frenzy.

"I WILL ALWAYS PICK SEVERUS OVER YOU! YOU ARE CHILDISH, STUPID, CONCETED AND NOT THE MAN I LOVE! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE SEVERUS OVER YOU!" I screamed at them and made the tree throw them into the lake.

I stood there smiling at my work but after a few seconds I realized what I had just done. I turned quickly and stared at Severus. He looked at me and blanched. I started to tear up and decided to run for it. I ran from them and stopped at the room of requirement. I didn't know if Severus would ever find me but I needed a place to feel safe.

I walked in and saw that the room had turned into a field of roses and tulips. A small lake was to the left of me and growing in the lake was a giant water lily. I sat in the water lily and cried. I had decided not to tell Severus about my feelings. I did not want to push him into something that he did not want nor need right now.

I stayed in my water lily for hours until Severus finally had found me. He walked into the field and saw that I was sitting in a lily. I cried and changed it from a lily to a crystallized bat flower.

He walked onto the flower and sat next to me. He lifted my head so I could look at him. His black eyes bore into mine. Not telling me anything about what he was thinking. He just held me that way until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you want Severus? To yell at me because I fell in love with you? To be angry at me because I would try to take Lily's place? To tell me that you would never love someone like me? Trust me you don't have to. I was happy loving you in my mind, but now that you know I guess you will not be my friend." I whispered the last part and looked away.

"What in the hell are you talking about? I wanted to see your mind. You love me for what I am, nothing more nothing less. I wanted to tell you…" He replied and forced me to look at him again.

"Tell me what?" I asked him still crying to myself.

"To tell you that I love you. You have shown me something that I had not known in such a long time?" Severus said and gently touched my face.

"What's that?" I asked and leaned into his hand.

"That I can be loved by someone else. That I am worth loving." He said to me. His face slowly closing in on mine.

I slowly leaned my face towards him, until I felt his lips gently press against mine. They were tender and cold. It reminded me of his hands from when we practiced magic for class. He was gentle and tasted of butterbeer.

He slowly backed away from me and leaned his forehead against mine. His breathing a little ragged.

"I want you to be mine Pandora. Mine and mine alone." He whispered and held me close. I could feel his heart. It was beating as wildly as mine.

"Yes" I simply said and looked up into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed me again. I felt shivers run up and down my spine from the taste of him.

"What are we going to tell your father?" Severus asked when he let my lips go.

I laughed thinking about what my father had told me before we left.

"_Pan if you don't start dating that boy by Christmas I will beat you with a stick!" My father had yelled at me while I was packing._

"_Daddy what if he doesn't like me?" I asked and put my clothes away._

"_He will love you. Trust me my little Pan." My father told me and patted my head._

He was almost always right when it came to the matters of the heart.


	8. Chapter 8

We sat in the flower for a while. Just enjoying each other's company. Severus held me, one hand in my hair while the other was on the small of my back. I had on hand on his heart and the other on his hip. He smelled of the dungeons but not in a bad way.

"Seriously what are we going to tell your father?" Severus asked me.

I giggled and looked into his blackened eyes.

"He won't mind, he told me that if we weren't dating by Christmas he would beat me with a stick." I explained and looked up at him.

He looked a little surprised for some reason. I just shook my head and detached myself from him.

"Daddy liked you a lot. So there isn't anything you have to worry about. We have to go anyway Severus. We don't want to get caught by someone and get detention." I told him and slowly walked towards to the door.

I opened it and heard Severus walk up behind me. We walked out together and walked towards our dorms. I smiled warmly at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled a little and kissed mine in return. He let go of my hand so he can go to his room. I walked towards mine and slowly crept into bed. I smiled and went to bed thinking about how the Marauder's may have been cruel but they did me a favor today.

The sun rose and woke me up. I got up and dressed, grabbed my school things and ran out of the Ravenclaw dorms. I ran to the great hall waiting for Severus to show. It felt like hours but in reality it was just a few minutes until he appeared in front of me.

"Good morning Pandora." He said to me in a whisper and kissed my temple.

I blushed and kissed his cheek in return.

"Good morning Severus. Are you ready? Only a few classes today then we go back home to Daddy!" I asked as we walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat at the Slytherin table and continued with our conversation.

"Yes actually, I am looking forward to it. I may not be able to buy you or your father presents but just being a part of a normal Christmas will be nice." Severus replied and gently moved my hair behind my ear.

"Severus the holiday is meant for us to be together not for the presents. Besides I only got you three things and they are not that great. Now come one we need to get to potions then charms. After that we are free to go home!" I said happily and grabbed an apple to eat during class.

We ran down to the dungeons and got together to be partners for the potion we were going to do. We went from there to charms in what felt like nano seconds. We worked on our lesson pretty much talked about what we were going to do when we got home.

Half way through charms Sirus and the others noticed that we were sitting pretty close to each other. They sneered and thought up a plan.

"So Severus you taking your whore to your parents house or what? Going to show her how you get your hair so greasy?" Sirus asked in an angry tone.

"Severus' hair is beautiful and besides I'm not a whore. I am a virgin so if I were you I would watch my tone." I growled at him and stomped on his foot. We glared at them and continued on with our lesson.

"What you're a virgin?" James asked me. He looked surprised by my announcement.

"Yes why does it matter?" I asked and did the charm without looking at the target. It expanded and shrank just like we were supposed to an continued on waiting for Potter.

"I thought you would have had a boyfriend who well you know…" He said while blushing.

"I didn't have friends in America and they liked girls that were skinny with blonde hair. Not girls with hour glass figures and auburn hair. That an well I was a little rude." I explained to them and watched Remus do the charm.

"What do you mean rude?" Severus asked me.

"Oh I kinda blew up a dead cow over a girl that was making fun of me…she was drenched in cow decomp and couldn't get the smell out of her hair for a month." I explained and laughed at how I remembered her face when it happened

"You are viscous. Are you sure you're not meant to be in my house?" Severus asked me and chuckled.

I just rolled my eyes at him and continued to with our lesson. It finally was over and we ran to get our trunks. We gathered everything and got on the train. Jack, Severus and I sat down and got comfortable.

Severus sat down next to the window and I sat next to him. I leaned my head against his shoulder and held his hand in mine.

"We are going to have to talk to my family first and get my things but after that I will be staying there with you." Severus said and looked at my forehead.

I thought about what he said and nodded.

"Alright Severus all we really have to do is to tell dad and then we can go home." I explained to him.

We enjoyed each other's company until Lucius walked into the room.

"I see you are with your American chit Severus." Lucius said with a sneer.

"She is my girlfriend Lucius so please show her some respect. She is allowing me to live with her." Severus told him and watched as Lucius sat down across from them.

"Is that so?" Lucius replied in a bored drawl.

"Yes, he needs a real home so I am going to give him one." I replied and kissed Severus' cheek. Making my proud Slytherin blush.


	9. Chapter 9

We rode the rest of the way in silence. Severus just continued to rub my shoulders while Lucius read the paper. I smiled and poked Severus' ribs.

"Yes Pandora?" He asked me.

"Are you hungry? The food trolley is on the way." I asked and got up to greet the cart.

"No but I am thirsty, I wonder if she has any tea." Replied and readjusted himself.

I smirked and opened our compartment and saw the woman.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked us.

"I would like some grapes and some tea please." I told her and handed her some money.

"Alrighty deary." She said pocketed my money and handed me some green grapes and some tea.

I took our treats and sat back down next to Severus. I handed him the tea and I started to eat the grapes.

"Why grapes?" Lucius asked me.

"Easy this is my favorite snack. That and I sense the pack of idiots are coming and I need to be able to hit them with these grapes." I replied and popped one into my mouth.

An just like I predicted Sirus and James appeared at the door. I popped a few grapes into my mouth and waited for them to say anything.

"So Snape what are you going to do once you take her to your parents? Dip her in oil? Make her nose longer?" Sirus asked with a sneer. I smirked and used a spell on the grapes to make them as hard as rocks. Then I started to spit them at the two idiots.

The first one hit James in the forehead. The next one his Sirus in his Adam's apple. I continued to spit them at them. They screamed and ran away. Lily came by next an saw me.

"What did you do?" She harped.

"Oh easy I shot them with grapes." I told her and took one out of my mouth. An true to my word it was a grape. She looked angry at my response and just glared.

"Why are you hurting James?" She yelled at me.

"Easy I won't let anyone hurt my Severus! Your boyfriend is a jerk, evil and thinks that because he is popular he can step on others! I will never let him abuse Severus again. So your just as bad as he is if you just let them do it." I yelled at her and pushed her out of the compartment and hexed her. She had real bad acne and couldn't get rid of them unless I unhexed her.

I sat back down and glared into nothing. Lucius blinked a few times then smiled widely. As if my actions were just the thing to get his approval. Severus proudly grabbed me and put me in his lap.

"My my Pandora you are very naughty. I am glad that for once Potter tormented me. I wouldn't have you if he didn't" Severus told me and kissed my neck.

I blushed and wrapped my arms around him. After a while we moved so he was laying down in the seat and I was laying next to him. He put his arm around my waist and kept his wand in his other hand. As if he was ready to hit someone with a spell. We napped a little until Lucius sneezed.

"Bless you." I whispered and sat up.

"Thank you." He replied and went back to reading.

I looked up and saw that we were about to arrive. I turned and looked at Severus. He was so sweet and innocent. I knew otherwise but he was still sweet looking. I leaned over and kisses his cheek.

"Severus darling wake up. We will be arriving soon." I whispered and moved some of his hair. He moved and stayed asleep.

"Severus if you don't wake up I guess I'll just leave you to go home with your family." I whispered to him and he bolted up.

"Don't you dare!" He yelped and looked a little paler than usual.

"I just needed to wake you up. We can change to our normal clothes now." I told him and got up to go to the restroom.

He nodded and followed me. We both changed into our street clothes and walked back to the compartment. I wore a short black skirt with a blue top that had a deep v. I wore thigh high boots and I put my hair in a high pony tail. Severus wore a black turtle neck and black slacks. His shoes were leather and looked like they needed a cleaning.

"You two look very muggle." Lucius stated.

"I live in a muggle village. I need to look the part." I replied and smiled.

"Father is a muggle." Severus said and looked ashamed.

We sat in silence until we got to platform 9 ¾. We got off and walked towards our families. I say my father and standing near him were two people that I could tell were Severus's family. We walked up to them and stood there.

"Mother and Father this is my girlfriend Pandora O'Hara. Pandora this is my mother and father." Severus introduced us and turned to my father.

"It's about time Pan! If you didn't bring that boy home this time I would have been pissed!" My father replied and smiled like a little school girl.

"This tart is your girlfriend?" Mr. Snape asked and looked a little pissy.

"Yes father she is. I also am going to move in with her father and her. I am going home to get my things and then I will not be returning." Severus calmly said and started to walk to the car that they driven to pick him up.

"Daddy lets drive with them so his dad can't stop us." I whispered to him and waited.

My father nodded and got into the car. My father and I followed the Snape's to Spinner's end. We parked outside and waited for Severus. I got out of the car and leaned against the door. About half an hour later he came out with two very large trunks.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"Yes they are charmed to have a lot of room so all of my things are in here." He replied and pulled the trunks to the back end of the car.

I helped him and we got into the car. My father smiled and drove us back to O'Hara manor. Severus smiled and wrapped his arm around me as we got comfy in the back end of my father's car. We feel asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

My father drove us home quietly. Severus and I looked at the white hills of my home town. We looked in awe at the winter wonderland. We saw the house and smiled. Severus looked as if he finally had a home. I wanted him to enjoy this new home as much as he wanted to. We both got out of the back of the car and got our luggage.

We walked into the house and watched as my father went to his room for some work. I smiled and waved to him as he left us. Severus waved to him as well and followed me to the room that I had picked for him. Luckily for the both of us the room I picked was right next to mine.

I opened the door to his room and he was blasted by a blinding white light.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He grumbled and looked around.

"The rooms have magic on them so when a new owner of the room comes they can change it to how they see fit. Right now it is just a white room. You haven't added anything that screamed Severus yet so just close your eyes and think. What do I Severus Snape want in a room. The room will take what you see in your head and bring it to life." I explained to him and waited to see what he would create.

Severus didn't not believe me and it was obvious by how he looked at me. I just smirked at him and waited. He closed his eyes and the room turned black. A large four poster bed appeared in the room. It had blood red sheets and a couple of pillows, A dresser appeared near the bed and a closet to the far left. A small T.V. was put on top of the dresser.

Some small cauldrons were hanging from the left over space on the wall. No real personality to the room except for one thing that made me very happy. A picture was placed on the night stand near his bed. It was a small picture of me and him in the room of requirement from the day we admitted that we love each other.

I smiled at the memory and walked up from behind him. He still had his eyes closed and you could tell that he was thinking about his room. I smirked and kissed him while he was thinking. I enjoyed the taste of him. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He cradled my body close to his as if the next gust of wind could blow me away from him. His left hand held my head at an angle for him so he had better access for the snogging session. His right hand landed gently on my ass. I arched my back a little to give him more of my ass and he gripped it gently.

His tongue gently touched my lower lip and I let him into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance and I gladly let him have it. He pulled back and looked at me in the eye. His black eyes shined with love and lust. I was a little surprised about the lust part but hey what can you do. To me he was a very sexy man. He lifted me and gently laid me on the bed.

I didn't know what Severus had in mind but I wanted to make sure he knew that we were not going to have sex. It wasn't that I didn't want to, who wouldn't want their boyfriend to show them love on an physical level but it was the fact that it was still too soon for me. He climbed onto the bed and instead of being above me he laid beside me and place his head on my breast.

I smiled and held him to me while he hugged my waist. I placed my head against his and just sighed happily. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow.

"Is there something the matter love?" He asked me.

"No I am just so happy with you. I never thought that I would ever be this happy." I explained and parted his hair from his face.

"I make you that happy?" Severus asked.

"You are the air I breathe Severus. Before you I was just going through the motions, waiting for death to take me. Then you came and I want to see everyday at its finest and fullest. I want to see what life has in store for us." I told him and kissed his nose.

He blushed and kissed me again. He turned me so I would face him in the bed and held me. We smiled and went to bed. Holding each other, as if we ever let the other go we would lose them forever.

When morning came I did not feel Severus near me. I opened my eyes to see Jack and Zero sitting where Severus had been. Looking at me in a happy wonder, I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I could hear people talking and figured it was Severus and my father.

I poked my head through the door and saw that it was my father but not Severus. There was a ghost in the kitchen. It was a woman who was in the prime of her life. She seemed familiar in a way.

"Daddy who is this?" I asked him as I walked in the kitchen.

He turned quickly and had a scared look on his face. It was as if me seeing this ghost was something I was not supposed to see. I looked at them both trying to figure out who she was. My father looked between the two of us and then back at me.

"Well hun…this is your Aunt. She was married to your Uncle but she died due to a fever. He never married again an one night when he was in his room mourning her death she appeared in front of him. They stayed together until he died." My daddy told me.

I smiled warmly at her and a tear fell from my eye. It was a romantic story. My aunt flew towards me and hugged me as best as she could. I hugged her back…well as best as you can hug a ghost. She floated through the wall and left us together.

"Daddy have you seen Severus? I woke up this morning and I didn't see him." I asked and grabbed a glass for some juice.

"Last I saw him he was in the library reading some of the books that we keep there." My daddy said and patted my head.

I nodded and grabbed two bananas and made a mad dash for the library. I stopped and peeked inside. An there he was sitting in a chair close to the fire place. Reading a book with a glass of milk near him. He looked like an evil mastermind waiting for the hero to come in and try to foil his evil plans. I giggled and walked in. He didn't look up from his book, just turned the page and went on reading.

"What are you reading love?" I asked and stood next to his chair.

"I am enjoying this book on muggle cooking from Paris." Severus replied dryly.

"Why are you reading that? I never thought that you would ever want to cook." I said and tossed a banana in his lap. He looked down and started to peel it.

"Cooking is like potion making. Just better, if you can understand how to create it then you can make it better." Severus replied and took a bite of his banana.

I smirked at his reply and leaned over to his banana. He was watching me intently, I leaned over all the way and took what was left of the unpeeled banana into my mouth. I looked at him in the eye and let him see that I had wrapped my tongue around the banana. He blushed a little and I could tell that he was understanding the innuendo that I had started. I took a bite of the banana an licked my lips.

"You are a tease my Pandora." Severus said to me in a husky voice.

I winked at him and sat down in the chair that I was in before. I started playing with some of my hair and looked at him.

"Oh darling you have no idea what I can do to you." I replied and licked my lips again.


	11. Chapter 11

We spent the whole day reading and talking. Severus helped me put the books away that were already read. We enjoyed each other's company until the cats ran into the room. Zero chased Jack around until they got on top of us. They growl at each other for a while then they stopped. I laughed shook my head.

"Dare I ask what that was about?" Severus asked with Zero on his lap.

"Oh nothing new these two fight over people. This is what I think the fight was about. That or they are high on cat nip again." I explained and scratched Jack behind his ears.

Severus just shook his head and continued to read his book. We just enjoyed the silence and the cats until the grandfather clock in the hall struck one.

"Oh my it's already so late. We should go to bed; tomorrow we are going to get our Christmas tree." I told him and got up.

We both put our books down and started walking out. We left the library and started walking to our rooms. His room was first so I stopped at his door to kiss him good night. He turned to me and kissed me.

"Sleep with me again please?" Severus asked and cupped my cheek.

I smiled at him an nodded. We walked into his room and I stood there thinking.

"Wait I need to go change and I will be right back." I explained and dashed into my room and changed into a set of pajamas. A black tank top and a pair of pink booty shorts with a skull on them.

I dashed back into Severus' room and made sure the cats were in. I turned to see that he was in black pajama bottoms and nothing else. His chest was pale just like his face and hands, a light dusting of hair on his chest leading down to the edge of his pajamas. There were a few marks on his body that looked as if he had gotten into some fights.

I smiled weakly and walked up to him. He opened his arms and held me against his chest. I moved my head to hear his heart beat and it made me smile that it was hard and fast. I was about to say something when he picked me up and held me bridal style. He walks toward the bed and gently places me on it.

He moves the covers and tucks me into bed. I watch as he walks to the other side of the bed and crawls in next to me. He gets comfy and pulls me to him. I wrap my leg around his, lay my head on his chest and lightly trace hearts around his nipple.

"So tell me why you wanted me to sleep with you Severus?" I asked and looked up into his dark eyes.

"I love feeling you near me even if all you are doing is sleeping. That and I sleep better with you near me. I like waking up and seeing you in my bed with me." He explained and played with my hair.

"I like waking up and seeing you in bed too." I told him and kissed him.

I smiled sweetly and laid my head back down. I was about to fall asleep when Severus asked me a question.

"Pandora why is it when I first met you your hair was black and now it is auburn?" He asked as he played with a tress of my hair.

"Oh that happens once in a while it just changes. No one knows for sure but ever six months it'll change from one to the other." I told him and showed him that my roots were starting to turn black.

He nodded and held me to his chest and we both feel asleep.

What I didn't know was that Severus didn't fall asleep like I did. He stayed awake for a little while longer just watching me. He looked at a candle that was near the bed side table and watched as it lit itself. The light showed him more of my face and he just smiled. He was happy for once in his life.

He leaned over and placed a kiss on my cheek and held me even closer to him…if that was possible. He sniffed my hair and noticed it smelled like his shampoo. He smirked and started falling asleep.

Right before sleep called him he whispered into my hair.

"I will always love you Pandora. You are my life." He whispered and let sleep take him.


	12. Chapter 12

I felt something against my lips and started to open my eyes. I smiled as I saw that Severus was kissing me awake. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled as well and moaned. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Good morning my love." He said rubbing the side of my face with his hand.

"Good morning to you too Severus. If this is how I am going to wake up every morning I am going to sleep with you more often." I told him and started to kiss the pulse in his neck.

He moaned and moved away from me a little to stare into my eyes. I smiled warmly at him and played with his hair a little. He looked like a dark haired angel just hovering over me. He put his forehead against mine.

"Why are you so good to me Pandora?" He asked and rubbed my hips a little.

"Because I love you with all that I am Severus. You deserve happiness." I told him and kissed him again.

He smiled warmly and kissed me deeply. I wrapped my arms and legs around him to bring him closer to my body. He moaned and gripped one hip and the back of my head. I could feel that he wanted more. He moved one hand to my chest. I think he wanted to hold my breasts but didn't want to push it. I smiled and put his hand fully on my chest.

"Pandora are you sure? I don't want to rush you into anything you're not ready for." Severus said against my lips.

"Severus you're just touching me. If that bothered me you would never have kissed me to begin with." I explained and made him grab my breast and squeeze.

He seemed to be in a trance because he just looking at my breast and tried to understand it. I giggled and that seem to get him back into focus.

"Any questions love?" I asked him and watched him.

"Yes a few. Your sensitive here right?" He asked and flicked my nipple.

I gasped and moaned.

"Yes I am but you have to remember that because they are sensitive you can't be too harsh on them." I told him and smiled.

"Do they hurt you at all?" He asked and gently rubbed them.

"At times like when it's cold or when I am going to start menstruating, but besides that no not really." I told him and he continued to toy with them.

He looked at me and then to my breasts. He kissed me with a desperation I have never felt before. I smiled and kissed him back just as feverishly. He moved his hand under my tank top and touched my breast with his bare hand.

"God you are so soft. Why is it girls are always so damn soft?" He said against my lip.

"Well think of it like this my love. If I was hard would you want to touch me all the time? To caress my flesh as if it was made of pure gold? You want to feel the opposite of yourself and I love touching you." I told him and to prove my point I moved my hands from his hair to his chest and abs.

"You do have a point but I think we should stop. We do have to get a Christmas tree today." Severus said around a shiver as I ghosted my fingers on his chest and stomach.

I nodded and watched as he got up. He made sure that his back was to me as he walked to the bathroom. I giggle and figured that he had a boner. I felt it against my legs. I was a little excited at how thick it was.

I can't wait to get my hands on it. I giggled and walked to my room to get dressed. I showered and tried to think of what I was going to wear today. I almost had my outfit picked out when I heard something. I used magic to see into Severus' bathroom. I was shocked when I saw that he was holding his cock and he was moving his hand up and down along the shaft.

I smiled and knocked on the wall for him to see me. He turned to see me and gasped. I smirked at him and licked my lips. He watched my tongue and slowly started to work his cock again. I smiled and used a spell to make a chair appear in the shower. I sat on the chair and opened my legs.

Severus watched everything I did and it looked like his cock was getting harder by the second. I opened my legs and started to work my pussy. Severus moaned and worked his cock in time of me working my pussy. As he played with his cock I used two fingers to open my pussy for him. I used the thumb of my other hand to play with my clit while my index finger and middle finger worked in and out of my pussy.

I moaned more and more fantasizing his cock inside of me instead of my fingers. To feel his lips on my breasts and shoulder. To feel him pound away at me until he makes me scream his name. I couldn't wait to have him in me. Dear god what was this man doing to me? For as long as I can remember I have stayed away from sex as much as I can. Now all I want to do is ride him until my pelvis is nothing more than dust in my body.

I felt my stomach warm up and my pussy get warmer. I think I was having an orgasm. I looked at Severus and he was pretty much at that point too. I looked into his eyes and watched as he nodded. I thumbed my clit hard and came screaming Severus' name. At the same moment Severus came all over the wall.

As I sat there, panting I watched Severus as he slumped against the wall and smiled at me. We breathed deeply and I closed the window. I finished washing and got dressed. Today was interesting so far.


	13. Chapter 13

I smirked as I finished my shower; I know Severus will have something to say about the little show I put on for him. I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and went to my closet. I grabbed a blue and green plaid shirt and a pair of black pants. I smirked as I went to my wardrobe and grabbed a matching panty and bra set. The only things that were not going to match today were my pants and boots. I slipped into my knee high black boots and walked out of my room. I was still giggling about Severus' face in the shower but I was interrupted by the man himself dead in front of me.

"You my dearest are a tease." Severus said and grabbed me about the waist and held me to him.

"Oh I don't know what you're talking about darling." I smirked as I said this to him and played with his hair.

He smiled and pulled me towards the kitchen. We were just enjoying each other and giggling and something tells me that if we were alone we would be making out but we were shocked to see my father sitting at the table smirking.

"Good morning daddy. What's the plan for today?" I asked innocently and walked towards him. I kissed the side of his face and went to sit down but saw that Severus pulled out the chair for me.

I smiled and sat in the seat he presented for me. He sat next to me and rubbed my leg under the table.

"Well after breakfast we are going to go get a tree and then we will play in the snow." My daddy said and showed us some of the lovely things we could eat for breakfast.

Pancakes, waffles, crepes, muffins, toast, cut fruit, cereal, omelets, scrambled eggs and other breakfast lovelies.

"Went a little overboard daddy?" I asked as I grabbed a crepe and put some honey in it.

"I want you both to have a lot of energy for today." He simply said and enjoyed his toast and coffee.

"Would you like some strawberries Pandora?" Severus asked and presented a bowl full of them to me.

I smiled widely and grabbed a couple and cute up the crepe, wrapped the honey crepe around the strawberry and took a bite. It was heaven and I moaned a little.

"This is what Hogwarts needs to make. This is so good." I said before I took another bite.

Severus just smiled and shook his head so I think he doesn't believe me. I smirked and made some for him and presented it to him so he could take a bite.

"I don't like sweet things." He said simply.

"Eat it or I will be very upset." I growled and waited.

He sighed and took the bite. His eyes went wide and ate the whole thing off my fork. I smirked and pushed the needed ingredients towards him so he can make some for himself. He started to make some and kept moaning after every bite.

We enjoyed breakfast and cleaned everything up. Once we had our fill we got ready to go get a tree. We all got into the car and looked at the small village that we resided in. Once we finally got to the forest we all got out of the car and stared at the trees.

"So how big are we getting this time daddy?" I asked and looked from one tree to the other.

"I suggest we get a 7 foot tree. It will be tall but not too tall that it hits the ceiling." Severus said as he thought about the living room where the tree will be sitting.

"That is a good idea Severus. Thank you." My dad said and patted his head.

"You're welcome sir." Severus said with a small smile and we started looking for the perfect tree.

ff three hours

"Why can't we decide on a bloody tree?...Why did I say something that was very British?" I moaned as I sat in a chair that I made of snow.

All three of us couldn't agree on a tree. It was too big, too many needles, too stout, I swear I think I heard one of them say that it was too green. How in the blue bloody hell can a tree be too green…it's a bloody tree…WHY AM I CONTINUING TO SAY THE WORD BLOODY?

"Ahh Daddy seriously please I am beggin you here just find one that is ok and cut it down." I screamed and hit him in the head with a snow ball.

He turned and glared at me. Oh yes sooo scary.

I glared back and hit him with another snow ball. Unfortunately he was smart and ducked, this snow ball now hit Severus in the back of the head. I stared at him wide eyed while he made a snow ball and threw it straight at my head.

I ran after him and threw another ball. It was war! We fought each other sometimes ganging up on one person just to turn around and gang up on a different person. It was a great way to spend an afternoon. Severus had a giant snow ball in his hands and he was charging after me. I ran into the forest and weaved in between the trees. I was going to turn around and trip him when I came face to face with a white pine tree.

I stood in awe of it and fell onto my knees. Severus would have hit me with the snow if he hadn't stopped just in time and saw the tree that I saw. It glistened like it was made of ice in the afternoon sun. As if one touch would destroy the whole thing. I turned to Severus and smiled warmly.

"I think we have found our tree. Now the question is how do we move it without cutting it down?" I asked him.

"We could take it roots and all and replant it in the house. I am just not sure how we are going to get it to the soil." Severus stated.

"Oh that's easy we will tear up the floor where the tree will be and let it grow from there." My father explained from behind a tree a few feet away from us.

Severus and I smiled warmly at each other and stared back at the tree. This was going to be a great Christmas.


	14. Chapter 14

We moved the tree to the house with a few spells. Once we got there we went to the main room where we always have Christmas. Father used a spell to make the wood for the floor boards disappear and turned the dirt under it all fertile. Father planted the tree and left us for a minute to grab the decorations.

"It is beautiful isn't it Severus." I said still staring in awe of the tree.

"Yes you are my love." Severus stated making me turn my head towards him.

Once I looked at him face to face he kissed me tenderly. I sighed happily and returned the kiss. He held me as we kissed and placed one hand on my hip and the other in my hair. When he pulled back he hugged me and breathed in my hair.

I giggled at his actions and just traced circles into his chest. We more than likely would have stayed this way if my father hadn't come into the room.

"Aww young love." My father stated.

I turned my head and looked at him. He had some of the boxes down from the attic and they were floating. I smiled and pecked Severus on the cheek and went to get started. We worked for what felt like minutes but we were not done for about an hour and a half.

Once all the white decoration were on the tree we stood back and stared. Severus held my hand and Daddy wrapped his arms around us. We smiled at each other and enjoyed the warmth that we gave each other.

Severus and I went to the kitchen to make dinner. Daddy decided that he was just going to go to bed. He kissed my forehead and hugged Severus an went to bed. We made a quick dinner and ate in the dining room. Once we were done we went to Severus' room and got our pajamas on. Severus yet again only wore black pants while I wore cotton black shorts and a loose black top.

I watched him get into bed and I smiled and crawled next to him. He smirked and hugged me. We lay in bed for a few until I got a naughty idea. I got up and sat on his lap. I leaned over and kissed him. He smiled and kissed me as I lightly scratched his chest. He gasped a little and smirked at me.

"Want something my love?" Severus asked.

"No I have what I want. You are in my home, almost naked and at my mercy." I stated and licked his nipple.

He gasped and growled as he rolled us over so now he was on top of me.

"Me at your mercy? I don't think so my love." Severus stated and started to kiss and bite my neck.

I moaned and arched my back pressing my chest into his. He then moved one hand to my stomach and let his cold fingers slowly move up to my breasts. He palmed one while he kissed me. I moaned into the kiss.

I loved the feel of his ice cold hands on my hot skin. It sent goose bumps all over my body, making me want his touch even more. I smirked and moved my hand to his crotch and palmed him through his pants. He hissed at me and you could tell that he was going to get even with me. I just smirked and leaned up to bite his neck. I wanted to mark him as my own.

I pulled back to see that there was a lovely red hickey on his neck. When you see it against his pale skin it looked a lot redder than it should. I really didn't have time to enjoy my work because Severus leaned and bit into my neck. I gasped and arched into his body. He growled as I pressed into him.

"Pandora I want to have sex with you but I worry. I do not want to rush you if you are not ready." Severus stated as he looked me straight in the face.

I smiled and just shook my head. Such a silly man.

"Darling I am ready to be with you. I love you Severus Snape and I am ready to have sex with you if you are." I stated and kissed him slowly. He smiled into the kiss and grabbed my tank top. He gently took it off and dropped it off the bed.

He slowly reached for my breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. I moaned and smiled at him. Ever the curious gentleman, he then leaned over and took one of my nipples into his mouth. He gave it a gentle suckle and then worked his tongue around it. It felt so good, so sinful. He moved his attentions to my other nipple and lavishing it with the same if not more attention.

I lightly scratched his back in pleasure and slowly inched my hands to his pants. I started to move his pants down his long legs but he stopped me and inched my pants off me. I smirked at him due to the fact that he was distracting me and getting the upper hand. So I did what any evil woman would do. I grabbed his pants and tore them off of him.

"You know I liked those pajamas." He said in a bored tone.

"Yes well I don't like being the only one naked." I replied and rolled him over so I sat on his lap.

My smirk grew when I leaned over him and started to lick his nipples. He sucked in his breath with each swipe of my tongue. I was getting more excited with each intake of his breath.

"Pandora I don't know if I can last too much longer with you teasing." Severus panted to me. I smirked and sat on his hips. He looks at me and looks at where we are so close to joining his body to mine.

I smiled at him to reassure him that I not only knew that it was going to hurt and that I was ok with it hurting for a little while.

I leaned forward and grabbed his cock with one hand. He groaned a little and watched as I positioned it right at the target. I slowly lowered myself until I hit my hymen. I breathed in and just slammed down. I could tell that Severus was going to stop me so forcing it at the last minute was my only real option.

Once he was in me fully I felt so full of him. As if I was made just for him and he for me, I waited for the pain to stop. Once I knew it was alright for me to move I slowly started to rise and fall onto his cock. The pleasure was something I could not describe. We moved as one, as if we have been doing this since the beginning. I looked down at him and saw the joy of the intense pleasure he was feeling.

I leaned into him once again, this time kissing him. Loving him like he loved me. He growled and flipped us over. I giggled at him being so eager. He loomed over me and once I was done laughing I got a good look at him. He looked like an angel of death over me. Like he held such great power in every sinew of his being but choose to be gentle.

I moaned at the image my lust ridden brained projected and wiggled my hips against him.

"Do not tease me my love. I do not have the patience." He growled at me. An to show me just how dominate he was he pulled out of me and slammed his thick cock back into me. I gasped and arched myself into him.

He noticed that his force excited me so he slammed into me again and again. I moaned with each thrust, I leaned forward and bit into his shoulder to keep myself from screaming in pleasure. He shivered when my teeth sunk into him and became even more powerful with his thrusts.

"Pandora god you're so tight, so damn hot. I'm not going to last much longer." Severus moaned into my ear.

I let go of his shoulder and moaned. "I'm not too far behind you. Cum with me Severus." As I said this I moved my hands down to grab his ass. He nodded and continued to pound into me. His thrusts frantic and powerful. I knew that he was going to lose it. I felt the knot in my lower stomach telling me that I was going to cum.

"Severus!" I all but screamed as I came and felt my body went through the throws of orgasmic bliss. Severus slammed into me a few more times and stayed perfectly still. I could feel his thick, long cock jerking inside of me. The heat of his cum warming me from the inside out. I sighed happily as he slowly pulled out of my body.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Severus looked down at me and pulled me into him. We laid there, him on his back and me snuggling into his side. My head resting on his shoulder and my leg wrapped around his.

"Pandora was that alright?" Severus asked me as if my answer was going to determine the fate of this relationship.

"I am fine and that was perfect Severus. I couldn't have wished for a better partner." I stated and kissed his chest over his heart.

He smiled and held me. I could tell that he was overcome with joy, partly due to the fact that I now had some tears on my neck. I kissed him again and went to sleep. Enjoying the warmth that emitted from his body. I loved this moment, it was perfect, I wouldn't want to change it for anything else in this world.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing I felt when I woke up was a hand lightly caressing my breast. Then another hand gripping my thigh with a friend poking me in the buttock. I smiled and stretched letting Severus play with all of my body.

"Good morning my darling, how did you sleep?" Severus asked me as he kissed my neck. I turned in his arms and looked into his dark eyes.

"I slept heavenly my darling. What about you?" I questioned him and kissed him on his perfectly thin and chilled lips. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my body.

"I dreamt that I had sex with an angel an after wards she said she loved me and slept the night away in my arms." He said and gently cupped my cheek.

"Such the romantic aren't you Severus." I said and turned my head in his hand and kissed his palm. I got out of his embrace and grabbed my clothes then walked to the bathroom and drank a small vial containing a blue liquid.

"What are you drinking Pandora?" Severus asked me as he grabbed his boxers and pj pants and walked into the bathroom with me.

"This is a potion to prevent pregnancy. Don't need little Severus' running around just yet now do we love?" I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest.

"True we are a little young to be having children. How long does the potion last love?" He asked me as he lightly grabbed my ass.

"Thinking about another round darling cause it can last for about another five hours." I told him as he picked me up and undressed us both. Once we were both naked he turned the shower on and climbed in with me basically wrapped around him.

He kissed me gently while he lifted me up a little to push himself into me. I moaned at how thick he is and get used to his thick cock. Once he saw that I was okay he started bouncing me on his cock. I shivered in pleasure and tightened my grip around his neck.

"God you are so tight and hot Pandora," Severus moaned and continued to bounce me on his cock.

"And your cock is thick and long Severus but if you don't make me cum I am going to hurt you." I reply and bite his ear. He growled at me and started to pound into me.

The pleasure of his thrusts were enough to make me see stars and I haven't came yet. He moved so I was against the wall now and continued to slam into me. I moaned louder and louder the closer I got to cumming. I was just about to cum when Severus stopped. He put me down and turned me around so now I was facing the wall with my legs spread apart, my ass in the air for him to enjoy the view.

He thrusts back into me and I scream in pleasure. God for someone who just lost his virginity last night he was becoming a sex god. He slams into me in an alarming speed and gripes my hips to the point of bruising. He leans into me and bites my ear.

"Do you want to cum my love?" Severus said and nibbled on my neck.

"Oh god Severus don't tease me please." I moaned and wiggled against him.

I could tell that he was done playing and he continued to thrust violently into me. I arched my back and moaned louder. He moved his left hand from my hip and went straight for my clit. He rubbed it quickly and I screamed as I came. He thrusted into me three more times then came.

I could feel the thick spurts of his cum flow into my womb. That alone was enough to make me cum again. We stopped moving, the only thing you could tell was that we were panting and Severus was shrinking as he started to fall out of me.

I slowly turned to him and smiled. I picked up the bar of soap and started to wash him. Once I knew he was done he did the same to me. We petted heavily and finally got finished. We got out and brushed our teeth; once we were done we got dressed and went to see what father was up too.

I opened the door to the dining room to see another breakfast feast was there. I rolled my eyes and sat in my seat. Severus sat next to me, smiling as if the cat not only ate the canary but he had the mouse, the milk and snorted some catnip as a chaser.

My father ever the one to make an entrance burst through the doors wearing his Christmas sweater and had what he thought sugar plums really were floating over his head.

"Merry Christmas daddy." I said smiling at him from my place.

"Happy Christmas sir." Severus parroted and brought his smiling down some.

"Merry Christmas to you both. Now let's eat breakfast so we can go open gifts and then watch Christmas specials." Daddy stated and sat at the head of the table.

We both nodded and started to enjoy breakfast. It was a quiet affair but it was a welcomed enjoyed silence. Like this moment was perfect and nothing could be done to make it better.

We finished our food and walked to the room with our tree. There under the three were a few gifts. It never really bothered me that I didn't get a lot of presents for days like today but there were more than I thought this year.

"Who else left us gifts daddy?" I asked as I took my spot near the fire place on a small sofa.

"Well some professors, a few friends of yours and Severus', his mother and that is pretty much it." Daddy explained as he sat in his chair opposite of me.

Severus was a little surprised that other people got him presents and it showed on his face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand to put him in the couch with me. Once he was seated I nodded to father and he started to pass out the presents.

After what felt like hours of unwrapping I looked at all the things we got. Father gave me a new book and some shoes that I had been wanting for a while. Severus bought me a silver necklace, the pendant was just a simple heart with a halo over it and I loved it. Headmaster Dumbledore sent me some sweets and a few books. Severus' mother also sent me some lavender soap which smelled divine. An shockingly enough Lucious sent me a very old book about potions.

Severus received some chocolates from the headmaster, a new self-cleaning cauldron from my father, some rare potion ingredients from Malfoy, some soap and candles from his mother and finally from me he received a golden pocket watch.

"A pocket watch?" He asked me.

"Yes because it isn't a real watch. It's a portable pensive. It took me months to get the spell right and finally I was able to right before break." I told him and opened it. There inside was the pensive waters swirling waiting for him to put his memories inside.

"I will treasure this my love." He said gently and kissed me.

"Just as I will treasure your necklace Severus." I answered back with a gentle smile.

We turned to father and watched as he too got some soap from Mrs. Snape. I had givin him some new sewing needles with a spell attach to them so they are self-threading. Severus bought him some beautiful fabric, the head master gave him some chocolates and a pattern book and some woman from the shop that buys most of my father's cloths sent him not only the money she earned from his work but also a portfolio of others wearing his outfits and some more books of other patterns.

We enjoyed our Christmas greatly, talking about the second part of our year and watching the telly. This Christmas was the best one by far. The two people I loved most of all with the ghost of a beloved aunt and two cats. This small weird family made the house feel full and warm with their love for each other.

An yet mores the pity when something so simple as a choice can destroy their happiness.


End file.
